


Whatever You Like

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Niji had never been with a girl who was quite so fun to bait as Aspen was, and testing her with orders only made it better. He could never bring her to complete obedience, but what was the fun in that anyway? There wasplentyof fun to be had in triggering a fit of rage, ordering her to stop - and then punishing her for disobeying the order.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Whatever You Like

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 4 [NSFW] - Oral**

“One more little word out of you,” Niji had growled, interrupting the tantrum he himself had set off. “One more word and I’ll shut you the fuck up myself.”

Aspen had stopped short, her deep green eyes locking on his, seeking them out where they were hidden behind the goggles he wore. He saw the interest in her eyes, the anger abating - such a shame, really, because she was a  _ wonder _ when she was angry - and a smirk twitched on her lips. He should’ve known then that his threat was more carrot than stick, and pivoted accordingly. But Niji couldn’t come off as indecisive with her. The brat was crafty enough without him stumbling.

There had been a pause, and he could hear her breathing as her smirk crept all the way across her face. He picked up on the tiniest glint in those green eyes. “Really?”

One more word  _ exactly. _ A direct challenge. Aspen was certainly being true to form. Niji reciprocated. The next time those eyes locked onto his, she was on her knees, head against the wall with his cock shoved as deep as he could get it down her throat. Niji had grabbed a fistful of her long, wild black hair, holding it tight to the wall to keep her from moving away. “I did warn you,” he reminded her, feeling sweat already dripping down the back of his neck. Her mouth was warm and wet, and Niji could already feel her swirling her tongue against him, teasing at just the underside of his shaft. “I warned you, you bratty little thing.”

The intent had been to remain in control. Firmly. The brat can’t be tamed if the brat takes the reins. Niji knew that full well - and still did nothing to stop her as she pulled away from the wall, hair taut behind her, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her tongue movements had changed from slow and curious to purposeful, pointed,  _ hungry. _ Aspen wasted no time bobbing her head back and forth, moving at a pace that was almost agonizing. The sweat Niji had felt trickling swiftly became a waterfall.

“What do you think you’re doing?” It was supposed to have come out as a more firm question, but emerged as a husky growl. She did have that effect on him. He could feel her sucking his cock all along its length, could hear every sloppy wet noise, and could just barely see the darkening stain on her silver blouse where the copious saliva that had leaked was beginning to pool.

Aspen, for her part, gave no indication she’d heard him beyond loosening her grip around his waist just enough to grab his ass with both hands, yanking him forward to force his cock even deeper down her throat. Niji hadn’t expected that and jumped slightly, feeling his knees buckle. He felt vibrations on his cock - she had giggled, because of course she had. She punctuated it with another long, hard suck, and ragged groan that slipped out of him was the shakiest he’d ever heard.

Niji contemplated once more repeating the question:  _ what do you think you’re doing _ ; but, really, looking down at her flushed face as she continued bobbing on his cock, the answer was clear. His brat was doing what she always did.

_ Whatever she wanted. _


End file.
